Unexpected Ties
by ChandraNukesYou
Summary: Eren has feelings for Annie, but he doesn't know that Annie feels the same way. Annie is conflicted with her feelings getting in her way. Eren is trying to figure out Annie, but she is pushing him away. Many things happen in between. Note: lost my other account ashtomarine, may updat here c:
1. Chapter 1

**This is going to be my first fanfiction so please be nice.**

**P.S. I don't own Shingeki no kyojin**

''_hello' _thoughts

"hello" speaking

***While Sparring***

You like that huh? Maybe I can teach you sometime" Annie remarked.

"Yeah...maybe...but, I think it would get Mikasa hella pissed. Even Armin." Eren said. Annie then went back to her regular unemotional face.

"Well, I can see that you are more worried about your girlfriend." sounding less than pleased.

"W-what! She is NOT my girlfriend. She is my sister! She is also the only family I have..."

Annie then grabbed Eren by the shoulder and wrist and spun him around to the ground, going over her back. Eren did not react fast enough. Eren hit the ground with a loud thud. Once Annie was finished with him, she looked in the opposite direction and walked away. Leaving Eren injured on the ground.

"Ack, I'll get you next time Annie! Cough Cough" yacked Eren.

Annie ignored Eren. She kept on walking. "_I need to control myself, my feelings can not get in the way...why is he so...agh!"_

Eren heard the bell ring, meaning it is time for dinner. When Eren got to the mead hall, he saw that Armin and Mikasa already got their food and were waiting for him.

"Eren! What happened to your arm! Whoever did this tell me. I'll teach them a lesson!" Mikasa stated furiously.

"It is nothing, Mikasa, I just fell on the ground." said Eren, barely able to speak.

"Eren, it is not nothing! You know we will find out sooner or later." reported Armin.

Eren sat down with his friends to eat.

"Eren, please tell me what happened. I'm worried about you. It's not like you to be so secretive." Mikasa whined.

"Mikasa stop treating me like I'm your little brother or your child! Mind your own damn business!" Eren snarled.

Mikasa was taken back. After all, she only wanted to look after him, Eren was all she had. As Armin was calming down Eren, Jean heard the whole thing from a table nearby. Jean was pissed that Eren had Mikasa, but pushing her away made him furious. He got up and approached Mikasa, Eren, and Armin.

"Mikasa...I'm sorry. If it was important, I would tell you. Sorry for yelling at you. I shouldn't have to explain myself to you" Eren calmly stated.

"It's alright Eren, just know I'm here for you." Mikasa smirked

And when everything was normal between Mikasa and Eren. Jean came and punched Eren in the face hard. Eren still dazed got up and swung his fist at Jean, but missed. Then Eren remembered what happened during spar training with Annie. Eren then grabbed Jean by the wrist kicked him in the leg. As Jean was confused Eren grabbed Jean by the shoulder, while grabbing Jean's wrist Eren spun him around to the ground, going over his back and was just about to slam Jean to the ground, when out of nowhere Mikasa tripped Jean and Eren.

"What is wrong with both of you!" yelled Mikasa.

"Jean came out of nowhere and punched me in the face! What did you expect me to do!?" claimed Eren

"Stop pushing Mikasa away! She is perfect!" Jean said, then becoming embarrassed.

"uh...Jean?" Mikasa said dramatically.

"Jean it is none of your business! Mikasa is a sister to me!" Eren said.

"Eren at least apologize! And you too Jean." Mikasa demanded.

"Quit telling me what to do Mikasa, do I need to repeat myself" yelled Eren.

"... I'm done with people today." muttered Eren.

Eren walked out and left the situation furiously. Mikasa tried to stop Eren, Mikasa wanted to work things out, but Eren was too angry to think straight. Eren started toward his dorm room, but then stopped in his tracks and went for a walk.

He walked through the training grounds, then to the sparring ground, thinking about Annie. He then noticed Annie, walking around the sparring area too. "_Annie, out of all people, why Annie. She's mean. Vicious. and...elegant." _

His thoughts was stopped when he found Annie, sitting, staring at the stars. He walked towards her to figure out what she was doing there. As he got closer, Annie, if by instincts had grabbed his shoulder and wrist and spun him around to the ground. When Eren hit the ground, Annie pinned Eren down, not allowing him to escape.

"Ack, really, again. Come on. This is the second time today." coughed Eren.

Annie then saw that it was Eren. She got off Eren and went to help Eren off the ground. As Eren got to his feet, Annie just walked away. Eren, knowing he may make a mistake, stopped her by, getting in front of her. "Annie, Why are you out here this late at night" Eren demanded.

"It's none of your business Jaeger. Just mind your own business." Annie snarled

"Annie please. I want to help." Eren said calmly

"Help?!. Help me with what? Who said I needed help! Go back to your girlfriend or something." Annie growled and walked away.

Eren, not giving up grabbed Annie by the wrist.

Annie was furious. "Eren I'm giving you a count to 5 if you…" Out of no where, Eren grabbed Annie by the waist and pulled her to his chest and kissed her on the lips.

Annie did not see this coming. Annie, still in shock, finally reacted to the kiss. Annie pushed her lips forward encasing Eren's mouth kissing back with full force.

Annie then realized what she was actually doing. "_What am I thinking...I can't do this."_

Annie pulled back…"Eren, I can't do this. Im sorry." Annie stated with here unemotional tone.

"Uh..uh..I...I'm..Sor...sorr.." Eren plainly said.

"Goodnight Eren, see you in training tomorrow." Annie said, acting as if nothing had happened.

And with that Annie walked away leaving Eren speechless.


	2. Chapter 2

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEW! AND FAVORITES AND FOLLOWS! ;D**

**HOPE THIS CHAPTER SATISFIES YOU ALL! :D**

**P.S. I DONT OWN SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN!**

**REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE!**

**AND REMEMBER ITS MY FIRST FANFIC BE NICE! R &amp; R! Enjoy! ;D**

Eren stood there, his mind blank. "Annie...Come back!", '_What did I just do, she won't come back, why am I so stupid.'_

Little did Eren know a raven-haired girl and light blond friend witnessed what had happened.

"Eren! What did he just do!?" the grey-eyed girl said, barely able to speak. "What did Annie just do...how dare she ignore Eren, he has feelings too." Mikasa muttered to herself.

"Mikasa I think we should go, I don't think Eren is in the mood to chat." Armin turned around grabbing Mikasa's wrist starting to walk away, Mikasa did not move a muscle, trying to control her anger.

"You can go Armin, don't worry I'm not going to bother Eren." Mikasa said in a cold tone. "Right now, I have a score to settle with Annie. I promised to protect Eren from everything, and I am not about to break that promise!"

Mikasa walked away going towards the direction Annie went, brushing past Eren. Eren finally snapped out of the shock of what he did to Annie. He turned around towards Armin. Then he looked forward, looking at the spot where he and Annie kissed. Then realizing that Mikasa was heading towards Annie.

"M-Mikasa? Where are you going?" Eren said nervously. Mikasa turned around staring at Eren with her cold dark eyes.

"I'm going to talk with your friend. You stay here." the raven-haired girl then turned around getting faster as she was walking towards the direction Annie went.

"Mikasa! Stop! Don't interfere with my personal life! You're going to mess everything up…" Eren instantly regretted what he said. Mikasa turned around for a second time and this time tears were welling up in her eyes.

"Stop pushing me away! I want to help you." Mikasa said through her tears.

Eren looked at Mikasa stunned. Mikasa never cried. '_There must be something going on with Mikasa, but right now I need to fix things with Annie...hang in there Mikasa.' _

"Mikasa please, I can handle this. Just, calm down for now." Eren said hoping that Mikasa wouldn't put up a fight.

"O-ok...next time, I will not back down that easily." Mikasa said with her cold tone, wiping away her tears.

Meanwhile, Annie was sitting leaning on a pole at the 3D maneuvering device balance practice station. She was also thinking of what happened between Eren and her. _'Why did Eren kiss me…what is this feeling? Love? It can be...agh. I came here to be a soldier, not someone's "lover". The thought of love makes me sick.' _

Annie then realized someone was coming. For the first time she let her guard down. '_Whoever this is, it better not be Eren. I've had enough with that boy._' Stopped in mid-thought she realized Reiner was right behind her.

"Hey Annie. What's going on with you? You seem calm, and constipated." Reiner said with a chuckle.

"Its not the right time Reiner, what do you want?" Annie said with her unemotional face.

"Come on Annie, I know you want to talk about it." Reiner said with a disapproving tone.

"Annie! You tell me everything. Remember that one time…"

'_Should I tell him? Why is this so difficult, do I like that beautiful greenish-blue eyed, no teal eyed, toned tanned body, brow...Shut up Annie...Shut up, Shut up, Shut up! Don't let feelings get in the way. I have a mission…We have a mission.'_

"Annie have you been listening to me! Annie snap out of it. Annie! ANNIE!" Reiner then slapped Annie.

"Ouch! What was that for Reiner!" Annie said furiously. She stood up and kicked Reiner in the face. Annie started walking away.

"Hey Annie get back here! I know you want to talk!" Reiner yelled back.

Out of nowhere Annie turned around and screamed. "I kissed Eren fucking Jaeger!'"

Reiner was shocked then he went towards Annie to comfort her. '_Thats not like Annie to burst out like that, she's quite, unemotional for goodness sakes.'_ Reiner thought with a weird look on his face.

"Annie it's okay just talk to me. Do you like him? We have a mission Annie! No feelings should get in the way!" Reiner exclaimed trying to be as comforting as possible.

Annie heard the strain in Reiner's voice. "I don't know...I know...whatever! I'm going to forget about that brat!" Annie yelled with a hint of tears coming.

When anything could have been worse Reiner looked up and saw Eren running towards them.

"Annie! Annie! We need to talk! Eren yelled blushing as he saw Annie with those sparkling blue eyes.

Reiner got up and started towards Eren. "Eren, don't get any closer. You damaged Annie enough. You don't know what you are getting into."

"Reiner get out of my way!" Eren said. Eren pushed Reiner. And did not realize he made a huge mistake.

Reiner did not budge a bit. He picked up Eren and threw him on the ground.

"Leave Eren!" Reiner said with a death glare in his eye.


	3. Chapter 3

**HEYO EVERYONE! I'm soooooooo sorry I haven't updated in a few weeks. D: I was on vacation. ANYWAYS, this is our new chapter. Tell me what you think. And shout out to my beta and editor and also co-story maker ashtoman!**

**READ AND REVIEW! FAVORITE AND FOLLOW! **

**P.S. Tell me if you want us to continue this or not. WE might make a new fanfic.**

**P.P.S If you want to discontinue this fanfic the new fanfic will be on A)NARUTO B)ATTACK ON TITAN C)IDGAF…. YOU CHOOSE :D**

As Reiner was stopping Eren from getting to Annie. Eren was yelling things to her.

"I'm Sorry for...the...incident" Eren yelled lowering his voice on incident.

Annie was ignoring Eren. '_Screw him, but not screw him, that Jaeger boy is so frustrating...ly...beautiful. Ugh, stupid mind and stupid Eren.' _Annie was interrupted by Eren yelling again.

"ANNIE! Come on, I did not do anything...that bad!" Eren exclaimed said lowering his voice once again on that bad.

"Eren, just go. Now is not the time." Reiner said lightly so he didn't tick off Eren anymore.

Annie was tired of Eren and his yelling, so she went for a walk towards the training forest grounds. As Annie started off walking Eren was punching Reiner so he could get out of the way. Reiner did not budge, but he did knee Eren in the groin.

"Annie you okay going by yourself?!" Reiner yelled at the blond walking away.

Annie ignored Reiner, and Reiner took that as a no. Eren was still on the ground in pain. '_I can never do anything right, first messing up at the 3DM balance practice, and now this…'_

Reiner stalled Eren long enough for Annie to get to a safe distance. Eren finally gave up.

"Fine, I give up, for now. I'm going to talk to Annie if you like it or not, Reiner!" Eren said with a cold tone. Eren then walked away.

"See ya Eren, this was for your own good." Reiner stated.

"Whatever!" Eren said with a nasty tone.

***TO ANNIE***

Annie was walking to a cliff that Reiner and Bertholdt showed Annie that has a view of a beautiful lake.

"This really is beautiful, only if the world could be beautiful and uncomplicated like this." Annie said to herself.

For the first time, since she was assigned her mission, Annie felt relaxed and peaceful.

"I wonder what it would be like if Eren was here." Annie said not caring about the mission.

Annie sat there enjoying her night after kissing Eren. Hours passed where she debated of what she should do about Eren. She finally made her decision...

**The next day**

It was early in the morning on a saturday. The trainees do not train on Saturdays or Sundays so they have the day for themselves. Eren woke up from his tiring sleep. When he looked around, he saw everyone was still sleeping. He decided that he should take a little walk.

'_Man that was intense last night_. _I really need to talk to Annie right now. Is she awake? Because I need to fix this situation, I like her for goodness sake! I should talk to Reiner too, to fix our friendship.'_ Eren kept on walking until he ended up at the spot where Annie and Eren kissed.

'_I really shouldn't have kissed her. I wanted this to be perfect! I bet she hates me now. I deserve this, she clearly wasn't ready to kiss anyone and she probably doesn't even like me. On top of that, the 3DMG training is not going so well either, Mikasa wants to kill Annie and I need to talk to Mikasa too! Lastly! Reiner may not be my friend any more. Everything is just going wrong after another._

Interrupting Eren's thoughts, Reiner came from behind.

"Hey! Eren!" Reiner said, acting like they didn't beat eachother up.

Eren turned around to meet the some-what familiar voice and realized it was Reiner. Eren still a little pissed about what happened last night said "What do you want Reiner?You want to beat me up again?"

"Woah! Woah! Eren! Calm down. I just wanted to apologize."

Reiner's reassurance that they were still friends calmed Eren down.

"Well, you seemed to have mellowed down a bit Eren. I'm glad." Reiner said in a smooth tone.

"I was never angry! Just frustrated and confused." Eren spat back.

"Eren... look I'm sorry for hurting you last night. You and I know that Annie needs to be alone. I was just being a good friend to Annie. No hard feelings right?" Reiner put his hand out for a handshake, smiling.

"Yeah no hard feelings!" Eren said shaking Reiner's gesturing hand, having a smile on his face. "Now I really need to talk with Annie, ya know, to fix things up."

"Right... but not right now. I know Annie, she still needs to think about the kiss. Lets wait for her answer... OK?" Reiner said with a hopeful voice that Eren woudln't do anything rash.

"Answer? What answer?" Eren said confused.

'_I'M CONFUSED?! Does she actually like me?' _Eren was excited, but then was interrupted by Reiner.

"Eren you listening? Its not a for sure thing yet, she still is deciding if she will be with you or just leave it aside, OK?" Reiner said with a stern voice.

"I think I understand. See you around Reiner. I have a lot things to think about." Eren said with a sudden leap of excitement in his voice.

With that said, Reiner and Eren went their separate ways.

'_Man what will she decide. This whole time I thought she was mad at me and didn't give a crap about me. Will she want to be with me or just tell me to forget about the kiss. I want to explore the world with her, and Mikasa and Armin. What will be life with our her. I would be so lonely. What will her decision be? I really hope she says yes. I can't wait! But, what about Mikasa? There is something going on with her too. Probably some girl thing.' _

Out of nowhere, Annie popped up walking towards Eren. Eren saw Annie's lips about to say something.

"Eren, I need to tell you something, and it's about...the kiss. I…"

**YAY! THIRD CHAPTER FINISH! So I want to know if you guys want any lemon….if anything happens. IDK YET. WHATS WRONG WITH MIKASA?! SO MANY ANSWERS! I PROMISE, next chapter will answer most of the things. **

**This chapter was basically a filler until the good stuff comes :D! WELL SEE YALL SOON! The wait for the update won't be long since I made you guys wait. So, see ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

**OKAY HI EVERYBODY HERE IT IS THE MOMENT OF TRUTH...just to warn you. THINGS WILL GET BETTER! JUST ENJOY IT! READ AND REVIEW...enjoy ;) **

'_God damnn't! What if she says no! What if she says yes? This is going to be the best or worst day of my life.' _Eren was nervous. He never really...liked a girl before. He was new to this and he didn't want to get rejected his first time.

"I'm so sorry Eren….I just can't afford to be with anyone right now. We are in training, we need to focus on that." Annie couldn't say these words. She really liked Eren and she didn't care about her mission, but she did know she had to make sacrifices.

'_Oh god, why did I reject him? I want to focus on him, not these stupid missions, and titans, and all of this crap. I need to act serious and I can't let him say anything else…it would get worse.' _and with that thought, Annie started walking even closer to Eren, but just brushed into him slightly, and walked away towards her cabin.

'_What is happening, I knew this would never turn out well. Why do I have to be so stupid...Mikasa was right. Wait Mikasa! I need to talk to her. This Annie thing needs to get out of my mind. I'll just see what's wrong with Mikasa and avoid the Annie subject. Annie,Annie, Annie...why does she have to be so perfect.' _Eren was sad, but he would never show it. He had things to do and things to work out. Liking a girl wasn't a big deal to him, or was it.

A few hours later Eren finally mustered up the courage to talk to Mikasa. The blue-eyed boy knocked on the door to Mikasa's cabin. Of course the one and only Mikasa answered the door.

"Eren! Are you okay? I heard what happened! I can still beat her up, you know." Mikasa was worried way more than she should be. '_That's Mikasa for you, always babysitting me'_ ,even though Eren hated being babied by Mikasa, he had to admit he liked this over protectiveness.

"I'm okay Mikasa, but the question is, are you okay? What happened the other night, wasn't like you. So, Mikasa it's okay to tell me what's wrong." the brown-haired boy was worried. Worried in fact that he didn't even know why. Mikasa was just a sister. Was she?

"Oh you know, just some girl issues, Eren. Nothing to worry about." Mikasa said with a fake smile. '_I don't know if I should tell him. It would ruin things even more between Annie and Eren. But if he doesn't know, I guess i'll never have a chance. Wait, what am I saying. There are no room for boys at this moment. We need to focus. We need to kill Titans… but Eren is so...so...brotherful! Not beautiful, ugh I'm going to tel….' _

"Mikasa! You there! Did you die? Are you okay?" Eren yelled snapping Mikasa out of her thinking.

"Uhm Eren, lets go somewhere private. Sasha is kinda eating and staring at us.

"Oh, Don't worry! Just stay, this is getting good." Sasha said with food in her mouth.

"Well, bye Sasha!" the 'siblings' said in unison.

Eren and Mikasa started walking towards the forest. Mikasa was blushing the whole time, and Eren felt knots in his stomach. Eren did this all the time with Mikasa why does it feel so weird.

"So what's up Mikasa? You can tel me everyt…" Eren was interrupted.

"I-I...Like you Eren! Not brotherly. Emotionally and all that stuff!" Mikasa blurted out.

Eren was shocked. He never saw this coming. Eren started tearing up. He didn't know why, but he was tearing up. 'Why me? Why am I crying? Mikasa…why? Why does everything happen to me? I shouldn't be the one crying.'

"Eren are you okay! Im sorry...I shouldn't have told you. I think I should go. Just...sorry." Mikasa started walking away, but then Eren went up to her and hugged her.

"Don't leave, stay with me. Just for a little. I don't want to think about anything...anyone. Just you and me. And please don't take anything the wrong way. I need to think. I need to think. I need to…" Eren was then pulled even closer towards his "sister".

"I won't leave. I'll stay. Right now. Nothing can happen. I'm here to protect you, I made a promise." Mikasa was trying to fight back her tears, at this moment, this little moment, it was owned by Eren.

For a few hours the two sat there, they had training the next day. Both of them did not care if they didn't sleep. They sat there together. But when everything could've been worse. Annie was on a tree doing her weekend warm-ups. Shocked of what she just witnessed.

Annie had competition and she had a game to play. She knew she liked Eren, but now that she saw one of the strongest soldiers in long time break down and confess. Annie realized she didn't care about the mission. She didn't care about Titans. She cared about one thing…

Eren.

**OKAY THIS CHAPTER WAS SHORT! BUT I UPDATED QUICKLY! Geez, look what happened. I'm feeling the feels. WELP let me know what you guys think! READ AND REVIEW FAVORITE AND FOLLOW! **

**HERE ARE SOME FANFICS I PERSONALLY LIKED! CHECK EM OUT!**

The Red Tempest of Konoha Book One: Becoming Shinobi **BYY StormyRebel**

Losing Control **BYY Levi Ackerman**

The Fanged Heir BOOK I **BYY ashtoman**

**OH and check out my new fanfic** naruto's hardship

**See you guys next time. And leave suggestions of what ****YOUU ****GUYS WANT**


End file.
